Sick days
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: Matsumoto gets sick. Complete fluff


Title: Sick Days

Characters: Matsumoto, Hitsugaya (OOC?)

Rating: K+, slight language

Disclaimer: Written purely for entertainment; characters and setting belong to their respective owners.

* * *

-

-

All ready there was too much work—whatnot with the upcoming war, running two divisions, and the never ending paperwork—so it should come to no surprise that Hitsugaya had no time, nor patience to deal with anything new.

"Aaaachoo! Aaaachoo!"

He paused, his hand about to reach the office door before his brows scrunch together. It was early- too early for even the early bird to even consider catching the worm- but Hitsugaya being the responsible and mature captain- _why, oh why?_- had been forced to come in several hours early and leave several hours late. Still this new schedule seemed to have no effect what so ever, since the paperwork continued to grow, almost exponentially.

"Aaachooo!"

Someone was in his office- a sneezing and loud individual- and judging by the sluggish spiritual energy, Hitsugaya wasn't quite sure whether he recognize the person. A familiar powerful spiritual energy was there, but at the same time it seemed constricted. Whatever the case, he would have to reaction. There were many classified items locked inside that office and with the growing fear of another traitor within the ranks, Hitsugaya had reason to be concern. Hesitantly, he placed one hand on the door knob, the other hand touching the hilt of his sword.

In a fluid action he yanked open the door, bracing Hyorinmaru for an attack and yelling out for the infiltrator to come out with their hands up. There was a sudden yelp before he stopped and recognition swept over him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked at the supposed perpetrator.

His vice captain gazed over him crossly. "I should be asking you the same thing, taichou! And what's with pointing your sword at me like that?"

He frowned, before sliding Hyorinamru back on its sheath and crossing the distance to stand before his vice-captain's desk. He had known that the spiritual pressure was familiar- though it seemed somewhat constrained- but now that he stood in front of her, he instantly recognize the familiar warm spiritual energy of Matsumoto. Still the person behind the desk didn't look like Matsumoto.

She looked sickly pale, and she was constantly sniffing her nose- and above all- she was _doing _work.

"Matsumoto," he questioned. "When did we first meet?"

"Uh… I think it was over fifty years ago, taichou, in that corner store in Junraian," she answered. "Why?"

"Just making sure it was you," he responded. If it really was an impostor disguised as Matsumoto, then the individual would probably give their formal date of their introduction as captain and vice-captain. Not too many people knew that they had been acquainted before.

"Aaaaa…chooo!" Matsumoto ducked her face into a tissue before blowing her nose rather loudly. Hitsugaya winced as she balled up the used tissue and tossed it aside, quickly taking account of the overflowing waste basket.

"Are you alright?"

She certainly didn't look that well now that he had a better look at her. The usual glow that she emitted was gone, replaced instead by a pale and sickly complexion. Her eyes were watery, sporting purple bags, and quite dull looking- nothing like her overly bright gray eyes. Clearly this did not resemble the goofy happy Matsumoto that procrastinated and embarrassed him.

"Of course I am taichou," she responded looking back at the report on her desk until she was sent into a fit of coughs- noisy coughs that spat out bits of mucus.

"It doesn't look like it," he countered after she had calmed down. "You look sick."

"Don't be ridiculous taichou I don't get sick."

Matsumoto got hangovers, she never got sick.

"Well it looks like your sick." He touched her forehead, feeling the warmth. "And it looks like you're getting a fever."

"No really taichou I'm fine. See I'm doing my work and everything."

That certainly was a cause for concern. Matsumoto did not do paperwork unless she was blackmailed, threatened, or bribed. Never voluntarily.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, quickly coming up with a conclusion after his assessment. "You are not fine Matsumoto."

"I am. Look taichou I've already finished the Advance Squad reports," she answered shoving a pile of folders in his direction, "And I'm almost done with the budget report."

He stared at her for a moment, expecting Matsumoto to yell out, _"Ha! Did I fool you taichou!_" but she merely sniffed and continued to pour through the daily expenses. scribbling things down. Hitsugaya opened the folder, anticipating doodles, personal notes, and half-completed paper work, but he got the unexpected. Matsumoto's neat handwriting was on every page, her elegant signature accompanied by the official seal of the Tenth Division. Everything looked organized and complete.

Matsumoto had completed her paperwork.

Hitsugaya steadied himself, on Matsumoto's desk from the utter shock. Matsumoto and completed paperwork did not fit well in a sentence- it was like oil and water.

"Eh, taichou are you okay? You look as though the sky has suddenly turned purple."

Maybe it had. Maybe this was another universe that Kurotsuchi-taichou had secretly sent him to, where everything was the opposite- Matsumoto did her work, Aizen wasn't a bastard, he was tall.... Wait... wait this was probably just some dream. The stress of being overworked had finally gotten to him and he was dreaming that Matsumoto was doing her share of the work. He pinched himself. Ouch.

"Seriously taichou are you alright?" she asked before coughing.

"Y-yeah..." he answered.

"Good because I was going over the balance sheet and I didn't realize how much money we spend on extracurricular spending, like parties, I think we should definitely cut a portion."

Warning signs were screaming out. That was it, something was definitely wrong. Matsumoto would never come to work this early, do paperwork and even consider cutting her partying expense budget.

He set aside the folders, realizing that this was a cause for concern and action. "Go home Matsumoto."

"Huh?" she asked. "Don't be silly, taichou, I have too much work. Besides I've already taken all my sick… a-a-achoo!"

Now she was acting responsible?

"As captain, I'm giving you a sick day," he responded authoritatively. His vice-captain gaped at him, about to reply that it she couldn't possible take a sick day not when there was so much work and besides it was against the rules to give an individual more sick days if Unohana-taichou did not approve of it. Hitsugaya pushed away her comments. "I'm seriously," he continued, putting the paperwork on the side and grabbing her hand, pushing her on her feet. "You are taking a sick day. Matsumoto, you are not acting normal. You're probably getting delirious or something, if you insist on working."

"But taichou…"

"And you're getting snot all over the place. Now go home and get some rest, and if I catch you in a bar, you are so dead."

"A-achoo! Don't be ridiculous taichou it's too early in the morning to be out drinking."

Whatever doubt in his mind was confirmed. Matsumoto must be _really _sick if she would pass a chance to go out drinking.

"On second thought I'm taking you home," he answered, dragging her to the door as she continued to protest that really she was fine, he was overreacting. Hitsugaya tuned her voice out, muttering to himself that this was probably the biggest mistake he was going to make. They arrived to the barracks of the Tenth Division, quickly passing the ordinary dwelling of the lower rank shinigami- that continued to sleep in this bright early morning- before entering the more elegant and modern dwelling of the commanding officers. Unlike the shinigami's one room housing, the fukutaichou and taichou each had lavishing and spacious apartments.

They entered Matsumoto's apartment, hardly paying attention to the utter mess and dust that covered every inch of the tatami mats. Paperwork- _how the heck did that get here?-_ sake bottles, clothes, shopping bags, perfumes, everything littered the floor. Moving into her bedroom, it certainly wasn't much better, but after moving most of her junk to the corner, Hitsugaya finally found Matsumoto's futon.

"Lie down. I'll make you some soup or something," he answered as she was sent into one of her sneezing spells.

"Oh taichou you don't need to do that for me. I'll just take a nap..."

"You need something to eat Matsumoto besides alcohol," he said glancing at the empty bottle of liquor. "You do have food right?"

"Of course I do taichou," she answered. "It's somewhere."

He left just as she was about to change from her shinigami uniform to a more comfortable yukata. As Hitsugaya scrounge in the kitchen, he was correct in predicting that Matsumoto barely had any food. Everything was molding, stale, or expired. The only thing that seemed remotely edible was a bag of dried persimmon- _yuck_- and several more bottles of sake.

"There's nothing..." he began, poking his head into the door, but he found that already she was fast asleep- her tired body trying to restore itself to her formal self. Sighing to himself, Hitsugaya closed the door preparing himself to make a quick trip to the market.

-

* * *

-

By late morning, the market grew busy as people haggled for lower prices and vendors shouted at the top of their lungs, advertising their product. Hitsugaya carried a bag of vegetables and materials- a soup he would make for Matsumoto- before he met up with Kira. The blonde looked somewhat surprised in seeing him. "Good morning Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"'Morning," he greeted, about to continue before Kira continued beside him.

"Ah Hitsugaya-taichou I was wondering if you could... uh should... Form 178 should be filed before Form 150?" he asked somewhat hesitantly. Kira was filling both roles of captain and vice-captain for the Third Division, and though he was doing a rather superb job, but he still seemed unsure and hesitant over everything he did. Frequently, Kira would ask Hitsugaya or Unohana-taichou for a second opinion.

"Yeah that's correct," he answered.

Kira sighed in relief. "Oh, Hisagi-san wanted me to inform you that the meeting for this afternoon is being rescheduled at noon."

Hitsugaya stopped, frowning at the unexpected developments. "Why is it being changed?"

"I guess it's a convenient time for the commander-general... I really don't know."

He frowned. "I might be a few minutes late."

The Third Division vice captain stared at him dumbfounded. Everyone knew that Hitsugaya took his responsibilities very seriously and that he would never arrive late for a meeting if he could avoid it. "May I ask why sir?"

"Matsumoto's sick," he answered.

Still Kira continued to stare at him curiously: a captain to show that much concern over his vice captain? "Well I'll reply the message to the commander-general," he finally answered. "Oh and I do hope Matsumoto-san gets well soon."

Hitsugaya thanked him for his concerns before he returned to Matsumoto's apartment. He found Matsumoto sleeping before he busied himself with making a soup. Balancing a bowl of hot soup and trying to prevent himself from tripping over the messy floor, Hitsugaya entered her bedroom just as she was starting to stir.

"W-what is this?" she asked, blinking at the bowl in front of her.

"It's my grandmother's secret recipe," he answered. "It practically cures all colds. Careful though--" he paused in astonishment as he watched her gulp down the bowl as though it were nothing but warm milk. Most people would gag at the taste, possibly unable to keep down the contents.

"Wow taichou that was delicious," she said, a bright smile on her face that almost shed away the sickness and brought back the healthy Matsumoto.

He touched her feverish forehead before leaving the room and coming back with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Your fever's starting to get a bit high," he responded twisting the cloth from excess water. She slid back in the covers staring at him curiously, as he place the cloth on her forehead. The coolness from the cloth felt good on her tired body, but watching him fuss over locating spare pillows, Matsumoto couldn't help but smile.

Forced to grow up on the rough streets of Roukongai, she hadn't been cared for that often. Sure Gin provided food, but he was gone most of the time to who-knows-where. He wouldn't step out of his way to take care of her. Watching her captain nourish and care for her, brought Matsumoto an unexplainable warmth that had nothing to do with her fever. Briefly, she remembered Hinamori mentioning that though Hitsugaya-taichou may act cold and indifferent, he really did care about others.

Seeing this side of him made her realize just how complex her captain really was.

"Why are you laughing for?"

Had she been laughing? She hadn't realize before now. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking how cute you are taichou- you act like you don't care but in reality you do."

He turned his head, trying to hide his flushing face. "You owe me for groceries and now I'm late for a meeting."

Matsumoto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry taichou."

"Just get better," he answered. His teal eyes rested on her, and for a moment he didn't say anything. It looked as though he were thinking of something, something that was rather complicated. Matsumoto was just about to ask what he was thinking of, before she sneezed and Hitsugaya was sent to search for tissues.

"I've gotta go, but I'll be back soon," he said after her sneezing spell. "I'll send someone to check on you, okay?"

"Okay taichou," she sniffed.

He left a few minutes later, and though the commander-general reprimand him for being late, Hitsugaya didn't mind. He did mind a couple of days later when the budget report was due and Matsumoto was too busy making up excuses about why it was late- _"C'mon taichou I was sick!"- _and then making some stupid suggestive comment that had him yelling out her name to get some work done or he would finally fire her on the spot- it didn't matter that he had threatened her 221 times already, he was serious this time!- before she whined that he was being unfair.

"At least let me turn it in in the morning taichou! I was supposed to be celebrating with Kira and Shuuhei about my miraculous recovery!"

"No. You are not getting wasted when you've got paperwork that's not done."

Back and forth they continued. But somehow through the usual bickering, blackmailing, and teasing, everything was back to normal...

...just as it should be.

-


End file.
